Currently, expansion of a cell radius is expected in a mobile communication system since throughput is increased or services are provided to terminals outside a cell radius by reducing path loss occurring between a base station and a terminal via relay nodes installed within the cell radius.
Interference occurs in such mobile communication systems due to a plurality of nodes in the cell which cause traffic, including traffic of a base station. Also, overhead may occur when transmitting data packets due to the plurality of nodes. Such overhead may be overcome by recycling channels between cells. However, if cell interference occurs while channels are recycled between cells, users located at the edge of the cell radius may experience inferior conditions due to resource allocation.